


Alex's Awakening

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burps, College, Coprophagia, Cum Swallowing, Depravity, Diaper Swallowing, Diapers, Farts, Filth, M/M, Nasty, Piss, Scat, Shit, Solo, Stink, bloated stomach, cum, globalized fetish, long story, piss drinking, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Have you ever thought about a world where a kink is common place and blase? It isn't even a kink actually, its just a fact of life? Everyone going about their business doing whatever kinky act as if its no big deal, its literally just how society shook out.What if you were still stuck with a fetish for it?---------Hey, so, remember how I said I'd hopefully have content soon? Here's content! Way too much content probably!This literally more than doubled my previous best story size wise, and is exactly 10k on the dot. This could legally count as a novella at this point, and all of it is nasty. Please read the tags before diving in.This was a story for the ever lovely Emissary of Rainbows/Rainbow Diapers, whom you can find on FA here https://www.furaffinity.net/user/rainbowdiapers.Please, if you haven't been thru their gallery before, go check them out. Their content is top notch and if you enjoy this story, you'd likely enjoy a lot of what they do.





	Alex's Awakening

What if history shook out a bit differently? What if one minor thing got invented before something else and became the new norm, shaping out how the world built itself up entirely? Something that is so common, so everyday, that you usually don't even think about it? Imagine how much different the world's cultures would be. Imagine how society would be shaped around the different issues that would be prevalent if it shook out that way? What if that something is a thing normally relegated to deviant's fetish here, but so commonplace there, it's blase?

What if someone was still stuck with that fetish?

\----

Alex walked into the Emmanual Bivyor's Boys University Library quietly, a slight crinkle as he walked. Not that that was out of the ordinary of cousre. Everyone crinkled when they walked. Alex set his book bag on the table with a thud as he turned to sit, again a loud crinkle erupted from him as he did. But no one batted an eye, or really turned to look. Why would they? Everyone wore diapers after all.

Alex shivered as he heard someone walk by, that same crinkling echoing in his ears, but, softer, more of a squish to it. He probably just had an accident, he probably just literally used his diaper literal seconds ago and he just walked by for a change… as he thought about this. Alex snuck a glance to the side, seeing, thanks to the lack of any sort of lower body clothing that indeed, he had soiled and wet his diaper *hard*. Another shiver rocked up Alex's spine.

"Ugh, why did I have to get cursed with this..." Alex thought as he let out a small sigh and a shiver. It was only 10 minutes into his study session in the library and he's already spending more time focusing on the various boys around him having their hourly accident. It always seemed to happen like clockwork, no boy ever really went at the same time either. They went like dominoes around him, the cute blonde boy a chair or two down giving a little grunt and the sound of crinkling, crackling, and hissing filling the quiet library air as his diaper was thoroughly and happily used, still working on his Physics homework during his accident. 

Alex shook his head trying to stop his staring, trying desperately to go back to his history homework and ignore his bizzare fetish. He of course, only got about another line in on the essay on his laptop before he heard another grunt, Jack from his math class sitting just two one table over now taking his time to unload, sitting up just slightly in his chair and pushing happily. 

"G-god he's so close I can smell it…" Alex shivered as he watched intently, so lost in it that he didn't notice his hand slipping down to his crotch. He was no stranger to getting off in public thanks to his bizarre tastes, even his brain on autopilot knew how to rub properly without making *too* much noise. As if to reward his arousal pushing him, the next boy, another cutie he recognized from astronomy, stopped in his tracks from getting up, squatting a couple inches down just to push, his bulge practically as big as his head, the hiss loud enough to practically echo in Alex's ears. Alex had to clasp his face to stop a moan as he watched this go on, thankful he always picked the desk at the side of the room instead of the more open tables. 

Alex knew he should probably stop, he already knew the campus talked about someone who cums into their diapers, he knew he was one public rubbing mishap away from revealing to everyone he's the weirdo with a fetish for diapers. He tried to slow his hand and was almost managing to, practically about to pull away before a sound interrupted him. A distinctive clicking on the linoleum tile.

Jess. The boy of Alex's dreams, walking in chattering with a friend of his. Jess was something else in this school. Most boys were effeminate to be sure, thats just the norm, but Jess was one of the few to take it up, wearing beautiful ruby red heels and even stockings on the regular, and a distinctvely beautiful matching red lipstick… just seeing Jess made Alex shiver, not even noticing his hand returning as he fawned over the boy. He watched almost in a trance as Jess walked around the library counter and past him "Hold on a sec Brett…" Jess said casually as he slowed to a stop, just a table or so away from Alex. 

"N-no, he can't be… o-oh my god…" Alex shivered as he saw his crush literally start to squat down. He wasn't even 10 feet away, it was like a fuckin front row seat… Alex couldn't even stop his hand if he tried, shivering and biting his lip slightly.

"N--nnnhf…" Jess groaned not so quietly. The hissing was the first to start, the little pitter patters building into a louder drone, like a symphony to Alex's ears. A sputtering bassy fart building to a crackling crescendo joined it, the first fat thick log falling with an unceremonious plop. Log after log falling into place in Jess' padding… Alex couldn't even last three logs before his body gave in, his hand clasped to his face muffling an adorable moan as his formerly fresh padding was creamed thoroughly, spurt after spurt soaking into the padding deeply with a shiver, his hand slowing down as he felt his balls run dry. Almost like clockwork, he felt his own need arise, and with a sigh and a push, he unloaded into his own diaper, thankful for something to try and mask the musk of spunk wafting off him. 

-Later That Night-

"I just keep getting teased. I love the feeling but, it's so *much*…" Alex muttered quietly to himself back in his room, finishing his third fap of the night since getting back to his dorm with a sigh. He didn't even remotely get any studying done out in the library, too caught up in lust, every time he tried to work some other cute boy would walk past and dump ass right next to him. This was probably his 7th or 8th orgasm of the day and he *still* felt pent up. He quickly pulled his cock back into his waistband and looked back to his computer, knowing he needed to get something done. Of course, before he could get half a paragraph into the essay he was writing, he felt nature's call ringing. 

With a relaxed sigh, Alex gave a push, the diaper gaining a deep yellow tinge and the back a hefty lumpy bulge. Dinner had gone through him quick, it usually did. Of course, upon his release, he felt his cock become rock hard in his diaper. Another sigh filled his lungs. 

"Okay, I *need* to study, so, lets just, head to the changing room and get out of this and get back to work. I can reward myself *later*." Alex muttered to himself as he got up, feeling his diaper sag, the hefty weight omnipresent. He walked quietly and casually out of his room, past his room-mate Kelly (who was stoned out of his mind as always and passed out on the couch) and into the halls. Thankfully he was relatively close to the communal changing room. He wasn't sure why he bothered to walk down the hall regardless though, his own bathroom would be fine, but, too late to turn back now. It was empty this time of night, it was a Friday so most of the dorm was out partying most likely.

"Fine by me, less risk of someone being able to smell the cum on me…" Alex mused to himself with a half hearted giggle as he hopped up onto the changing table with a splat, making quick work of his own diaper, peeling it off, wiping himself clean, powdering, and taping the new diaper on happening all in the span of a minute or so. A life of needing to hide your affinity helps train you to be quick. He tossed the diaper half heartedly into the diaper pail, really more of a diaper trash can, it was easily 3-4 feet tall. He of course noticed it was full. "Seems everyone emptied their room pails out before heading out tonight…" Alex thought. He took a deep whiff… god did it reek. The most pure wonderful shit stink filled his nose, the aura of piss only adding to it in the perfect way. He had only just gotten his cock calmed down and here he is practically drooling over this stink… wait, are those footsteps? 

"Shit shit shit…" Alex muttered to himself, looking around before desperately hopping behind a couch in the corner of the room, peaking out only just enough to see.

"Just need to get this done and I can head out on the town…" Jess muttered to himself with a giggle, his heels clacking against the tiles, a smaller pail tucked in his arms. It was full to the brim with diapers. He of course, happily dumped them out into the bin, piling up just enough that they top few poked out over the rim. Jess turned around for a moment about to walk back, before a gentle hiss began to fill the room. A sigh escaped his lips. 

"Ah, bladders empty too, lets give it one last *good* push to make sure I'm *all* empty." Jess said casually, bending over the changing table, ass pointed right towards the corner Alex was hiding in, and giving a hard carefree grunt. A loud cacophonous fart erupted from him and echoed off the walls. Alex just about fainted then and there from blood loss with how over the top it was. It lasted easily 10 or so seconds, a constant sputtering gaseous eruption, coming to a slow crescendo halt with a relieved sigh from Jess. "Well, seems I had nothing but gas… might as well change anyways, no need to wear dirty padding to a party." Jess chuckled, hopping up and getting to work, Alex staring in awe, unable to stop his hand slipping down his pants as he peeped on Jess' change, cumming within moments, a truly pathetic quick-shot, his free hand clapping to his face to stifle his moans. 

"Ahhh, all clean, now to just drop the pail back off and head out!" Jess giggled as he hopped, his new padding perfectly taped on. He tossed the old diaper, hastily and lazily taped together into a loose ball, onto the pile before walking daintily off. 

"Oh christ I hope he didn't hear me…" Alex mumbled to himself in a nervous whine as he got up, walking across the room. He got everything he ever dreamed of, to see Jess unload, to see him nude (even hotter than he imagined… fuck he's already hard again. He wanted to deal with it so bad, Alex wasn't sure if he could stop himself. He walked quietly over to the pail, looking down at the pile… the top diaper, the freshest one, was barely taped up, done even hastier than Alex thought it was from his peeping vantage point. 

An idea came into his head. An idea so far beyond anything he had ever done, so nasty. He wasn't sure if his brain was thinking of it or his dick, but, as he wasn't even sure if he could mull it over, it was so tempting he wasn't sure he could stop himself… if he wanted to stop himself.

"F-fuck it…" Alex whimpered to himself, looking left and right hastily before his hand reached down and picked up the fresh diaper. He pressed it delicately to his nose and huffed. His cock throbbed harder than it had ever before… the fart stink had clung to the padding hard, it was like he was pressed into Jess's asshole. His hands worked quickly, unfurling and untaping the packed up padding. The second it was open the stink practically doubled to Alex's nose. The stink of piss mingling with the clinging fart fumes in a way that made his cock drool pre like a fountain. 

He had another idea, and he couldn't even spare a thought to resisting it right now. 

The diaper immediately was pushed towards Alex's face, his nose pressing into the backside of the padding with a deep *greedy* huff. His hand pressed into his crotch instantly, and with only a single padded hump, Alex creamed his fresh diaper. Every synapse in his mind told him this was bliss, every ounce of arousal he got from diapers and stink was tripled, quadrupled even, from huffing stink this directly. It rocked his very core. Alex could probably die happy now, he continued huffing deeply, taking in as much stink for a few moments, it felt like hours to him with how deep in arousal he was. He started to rub again, moaning desperately as he felt his body approach the peak again. 

Another idea, another thing Alex couldn't resist, his tongue flicking out and pressing into the warm piss padding pressed into his mouth. It was so *beautifully* bitter and musky, he was instantly hooked. He shivered and fell back onto the changing table, shivering and moaning to himself desperately as another load of cream filled his diaper. His post cum clarity made him realize he should check for people again, pulling the diaper off his face hastily and looking around, shivering as he could still taste piss on his tongue.

"F-fuck that's so good… I should probably get back to my dorm though…" Alex mumbled to himself standing up on weak knees, stumbling forward, leaning over the pail… that same stink from before filling his nose, even stronger…

Another idea came into his head, and his dick yet again took priority. 

Alex reached down to the sides of the pail and pulled up, yanking the massive trash bag out of the pail in one swoop, It was easily 40 to 60 diapers all bundled up in this bag. He tied it shut carefully, before beginning to slink quietly back to his room. He was thankful he was so close to the changing room, that's for sure. He felt the temptation to press Jess' fresh padding to his nose again, another deep huff filling the air has he shuffled back home, it was so *GOOD*. He burst through his door quickly, slamming it shut hastily and locking it up, wincing in panic for a moment as he realized his roommate was still on the couch, sighing in relief, still passed out. 

Alex quickly walked over to the bathroom and shut it as quietly as he could muster, locking the door tight as he turned on the lights. He set the trash bag down on the changing table next to him as he pressed the diaper into his face and huffed deeply again, lost in a horny stupor, pressing into the wall and sliding the floor. His hand slipped into his diaper again with a shiver, his cock so hard and so sensitive every stroke was bliss. He shivered desperately as he felt another spurt leave him. His hand and the diaper fell from his face with a sigh.

"F-fuck me, why did I do this, why did I do all of this…" Alex asked himself in disbelief, looking up at the diaper pail's bag in front of him. It was… full to say the least, he could barely tie it shut back in the changing room. Already the room was filling up with the stink… which, really, was starting to get to him. Deep, greedy whiffs. It was so strong, so close…

"Lets, look at the haul I guess, I'm already this deep…" Alex shivered, standing up quickly, setting Jess's unfurled padding down and grabbing the bag, plopping it down on the floor and undoing his hastily tied knot. It was, beautiful to Alex to say the least. It was so *full*… There was so much here… He, decided to just get down to it and grabbed one off the top, one of Jess'. This one was, much fuller than the last, easily 4 or 5 logs bundled up… It was still wonderfully warm too! This was basically as fresh as could be, wasn't it? Jess must've changed out of this only 10, 15 minutes ago tops. Fuck he goes through diapers fast if he was changing out of a different diaper when Alex got there. Did he change just before bringing the pail out? Alex pressed it full force into his face, huffing deeply, the stink frying his mind. It was even stronger, even more pure. He didn't even feel like himself as he took in this stink so deeply… 

Then, Alex had an idea. A *nasty* idea. The warm radiating off the diaper was so strong, so lovely… why keep that feeling just to his face? His cock twitched in its slimy soaked prison. He humored fighting the idea but he could already tell his cock was gonna have the final say and he could already tell he was drooling like a fountain. 

He reached down quietly with his free hand, not wanting to seperate himself from the stink just yet. Alex's hands worked quickly, gripping the soaked packaging and pulling it down juuust enough for his cock to spring out, moaning into the diaper pressed into his face as the cold air of the bathroom touched his cock. He leaned back slightly into his own mess, only just now taking the diaper from his face. Was he really going to do this? Was he this depraved? Even while Alex mulled these thoughts over his body had a mind of its own, working the diaper slightly, peeling the tapes open just enough, giving it just enough gap. He looked down, seeing the inside, a nasty mess of logs, smushed and smeared thanks to his pressing and huffing. He took another deep, gasping breath, knowing he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Alex gripped the diaper with both hands, lining it up carefully, before finally, plunging it down, piercing the opening in the used padding with his drooling shaft. 

"F-fuck!" Alex moaned deeply and *loudly*, so lost in the pleasure he couldn't hush his voice. He buckled forward, going from on his tush to practically on his knees, hands still holding the diaper against his cock. The warmth was something *else*, as close to Jess' fresh shit as he could get was pressing into his cock at this very second. His hands squeezed delicately, another moan bubbling from his throat, the pleasure so strong he didn't even notice he was drooling. Alex had never felt something as good as this, the feeling of warm shit enveloping his cock was beyond bliss. 

Alex squeezed again, harder this time, cooing and moaning as he did. He was practically doggy style over this diaper right now as another squeeze pushed him over the edge. He hadn't even *moved* it up and down yet and he was literally creaming himself just from the feeling of warm shit being smashed into his shaft. He sat there writhing in pleasure for a moment, holding the sodden diaper tight to him as he did. He realized he had actually just came into someone else's used diaper for once.

Alex took a few seconds to compose himself finally once the waves subsided. His body was basically over-riding the refractory period at this point as he already wanted to go again. Delicately, Alex gave his first pump, driving the diaper up his shaft carefully, looking underneath himself to see his cock stained a deep chocolate brown, before re-sheathing himself into the mess. Already he felt like he was in heaven again. Already he felt half way to busting, already another unconsciously loud moan was roaring out of him. His continued pumps weren't so delicate, they were *carnal*. His hands practically blurring as he rocked the used diaper up and down his cock. His hips started moving with his thrusts, counteracting them in just the right way. He was literally *fucking* his crush's used diaper. Not using it to masturbate, this had evolved into sex with a used shit holder. 

Alex knew how pathetic this was, how far he had slipped, how disgusting this was, how if anyone knew, especially Jess, it would literally ruin his life, but he just didn't care. This is what he *wanted*. He had dreamt of slipping this far, being this pathetic, and he was living it now. He continued pounding into the diaper, somehow holding out, his body edging itself with his hip thrusts, his hands stopping in their place as he wanted to *earn* shooting his next load. He fell from his knees, practically laying on the floor, holding the diaper up just enough to brutally fuck it, bouncing up and down in and out of the padding. The stink in the room was building up from his work. Every whiff brought Alex closer, every thrust edged him that much more, every second was a beautiful agony, until, finally.

"I-I'm f-fucking shit!" Alex moaned aloud, thankful for his face being pressed into the floor muffling it as he finally shot his second load into Jess' used padding. Rope after rope of thick spunk pooling in the padding. Alex sighed in exhaustion as he sat up, rolling over delicately to lay on the floor as he caught his breath before sitting up. With a careful pull, he unsheathed his dick from the diaper. The cool air making him twitch. He was absolutely a mess, shit caked on deep, his cock a reeking mess, his pubes muddled with shift. The sight made him shiver. He knew he couldn't go back from this, he felt happy he couldn't really. Alex leaned back carefully into the sink counter to mull over what he had done, setting his used diaper aside carefully in his diaper pail. He had not only stole diapers from his dorm's changing room, but he literally just *fucked* one… as he thought, a realization crossed his mind. 

"W-why do I feel almost, hungry?" Alex mumbled quietly to himself in confusion. He had ate a couple hours ago, so it wasn't a real hunger, it was something brought about by this stink. Another gasp of air filled his lungs. Yep, definitely the stink. The idea repulsed him, mentally making him wretch, but… god was the feeling overtaking him. He had… similar ideas before, fantasies and all that while getting off, but, it only ever went as far as tossing a salad. It was nothing as overt as this thought popping into his head, nothing as overt as this hunger from… from… the stink of shit??? He realized that what he had just *done* was, prior, just a fantasy too. Despite how far he had slipped, he still wanted to fight it, the still sane parts of his minds tried. But, every huff was quelling his thoughts, dampening his resistant, filling him with more hunger.

"F-fuck it, I, might as well give it a try, if worst comes to worst it'll be a learning experience…" Alex half moaned half sighed to himself. God did he really just say that? Literal hours ago the worst he had done was getting off in public and a bit of diaper grinding in private, and now he literally just fucked his crush's diaper and now wanted a taste of the filth inside? It seems all the fuckin blood in his head had rushed to his cock… god he really was painfully hard too. He leaned forward, thinking of reaching for the diaper in the pail before, having a dirtier idea. 

Alex's hand reached downwards delicately, a single finger pointing out. He carefully prodded at his still rock hard cock, scooping his finger up slightly, shivering even from that slight of a touch. It wasn't a big dollop, at most a smear an inch long with a dollop that couldn't be bigger than a dime, but, fuck did it feel like the biggest amount to his nervous mind. It glistened with what was likely spunk. He held it up to his nose for a moment taking another whiff, shivering again with a little whimper. It was so *strong*, every waft he's ever caught of Jess refined into pure stink… Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to be this fucking depraved? To eat his Crush's shit?

"Oh fuck it." Alex said getting sick of debating with himself before hastily jamming his finger past his lips and swiping it down his tongue. It takes him a second to register it thanks to his haste. Alex stops, the shit smeared into his tongue the focal point of his thoughts. He can feel his heart beat accelerating just slightly, he can feel his cock twitch *hard* in his padding. D-does… D-does this taste good??? 

"O-oh god…" Alex moans as he savors the first taste. It isn't good by any normal means, not at all, by all accounts Alex knows he should be puking but, every bit of his mind is enjoying this to a terrifying degree. The bitter deep taste is so strong from just a little dollop. Just knowing he's slipped this far, gotten this depraved that he's literally *eating shit*, and even eating shit from his *crush's used diaper* is enough to make it like fucking Ambrosia. He laps it all down, looking over in his roommate's body mirror to see his tongue is clean, a brownish drip of spittle falling off it.

"I-I, I think I want more, I think I *NEED* more." Alex shivered to himself as the taste fades from his tongue, already missing its embrace. His hand returns to his cock, this time two fingers swipe, a much bigger dollop resting on top, probably half an inch in diameter, resting upon it, he makes no hesitation this time, pressing it hard into his tongue and sucking his digits clean. He rolls the morsel of shit around in his mouth, daring to even bite it, shivering as that just makes the stink filling his mouth and throat triple. Its so wonderfully horribly awful that it's driving him crazy. He gulps it down like it was his first bite to eat in a week. Instinctively, his hand reaches down for his cock and he shivers as he remembers its coated in shit, not even caring as his first stroke up is coating his hand. He thinks about having another dollop smeared, but has a dirtier idea, too far gone to resist himself.

Alex pumped down to the base of his cock, before slowly, squeezing, and pulling up to the top. A thick layer of shit piled up at the top of his fist, peeling the shit away and leaving it in a mass, a mass easily scooed up by his free hand. The last bastion in his mind of sanity tries to tell him no, that he can turn back, but already the pile of shit is transfered to his free hand, easily the equivalent of a whole log of shit was piled up on his hand. He did what anyone too horny to think properly did in this moment, as the whole mess was pushed past his lips and sat on his tongue.

"Oh my god…" Alex whimpered through a mouthful of shit. He rolled it around his tongue, savoring every taste, every *second*, of this feeling. He had what was basically a whole log of cum drenched shit coating his mouth and he was savoring it like it was candy. He bit down on the mess in his mouth with another moan, wanting to get as much of this disgusting flavor as he could. His hand was once again a blur on his cock, and only after a solid minute of savoring did he finally manage to gulp it down, another fat load shooting out, splattering his stomach as he sat there gasping. For once, it managed to finally soften, carefully Alex's diaper was pulled back up over his nasty shit coated shaft.

Already the taste was feeling faint as he caught his breath. Already Alex wanted more, he wanted another taste, he wanted more shit on his tongue, he *needed* more. He knew he shouldn't be like this but he *wanted* this. The hand that was just on his cock shot to his face, sucking every digit and lapping his palm clean. He still wanted more, he still felt hungry for shit. His cock cried for it. He needed something, anything, and he quickly reached for the heaving garbage bag of diapers to find that something. Within seconds he pulled out another diaper, a different size this time, not even Jess'. He almost felt hesitation of not even knowing who's it is as he pulled it out, but, the hunger was welling up in him.

With a whimpered "fuck it", Alex pulled his hand off his cock and brought it to the diaper in his hand. His cock was already desperate from another touch from the past half minute of neglect. But he needed to get this diaper open somehow. His shit slick hands struggled to peel the tapes open cleanly, shaking profusely as he worked.

A muffled crinkle and a sharp rip filled the air as the adhesive tapes peeled off, it was open now. Alex set it on the counter and opened it up quickly. Fuck it was, even hotter than he thought it would be. The most perfectly pushed out logs piled high in the diaper, he's amazed this thing even bundled up into such a well managed package, it was *huge*. Whoever this was clearly doesn't hold back… Alex was happy he didn't. 

"F-fuck me it smells just as bad, but *different*" Alex shivered, his eyes rolling back slightly as he huffed, tongue drooping past his lips, shit stained drool dripping to the floor. That hunger he felt was only STRONGER now. Like he had always wanted to do this but never known, like his body has been dreaming of his. Despite everything though, he was somehow able to fight himself from giving in instantly. He knew he didn't want to go as whole hog as his brain was driving him, he worried that it not being Jess' would make the taste not as good to his mind, what if it killed his horny mood, making stealing a whole fucking bag of diapers from the community changing room a complete waste. So, he resolves for just another dollop. Alex held the diaper to his face, the stink even stronger as he held it in. Another huff fills his lungs, that same stink hair stinging his nose just right. And finally, with a delicate worry, he took a lap up of shit. 

The taste filled his mouth again, and it was like it never left. It was, different, whoever this was had a different diet to Jess, but it was a difference that excited him. It was its own unique nastiness… and it certainly quelled that hunger Alex felt. The time for his hesistation was quickly fading as he gulped down the dollop on his tongue, and, before he could even try to stop himself, he mashed the open messy diaper straight into his waiting face. He's thankful the shit and padding are there to muffle him as he lets out would have been the loudest moan of his life as the shit makes contact, his tongue already lapping at shit greedily, scooping up more dollops and morsels and savoring every bite before gulping it down. He focuses to only breath through his nose as he goes at it, taking in even more stink, every sense he has being taken over, feeling a stranger's warm shit pressing into his skin, the stink filling his nose, the taste filling his mouth, unable to even see anything but fat fucking logs. Alex thought he had slipped himself into Heaven in this moment.

Then he realizes he only needs one hand to hold the diaper to his face.

Alex wastes no time, his now free hand slipping down and immediately being ground into. He fell to his knees again quickly, thankful for the bathroom mat muffling his fall as he gets into an animalistic position, greedily and desperately humping into his hand as he continues to feast on his crush's shit. He goes for a morsel with his tongue and ends up scooping up a whole log, and with no remorse he slurps it past his lips and into his mouth, rolling the shit around on his tongue, spacing his bites out to make the horrible filth taste of a bite last longer, taking a whole minute and a half to savor eating a literal log of shit. All the while he is practically fucking his open palm, grinding into his hand, his own plush diaper pressing around his shitty cock in all the right ways. He's feeling so close, so desperately hilariously close, he knows what he wants to do so bad, he knows how he wants to finish this fap. With a shivering whimpering moan, Alex finally swallows. 

"I-I'm so f-fuckin nasty…" Alex whimpers into the pile of shit pressed into his face as he rides out his orgasm. His padding now gaining an even wetter squish as he rubbed gently, another fat load deposited happily into his padding. "I-I fucking did it, I fucking did all that, I-I ate, I ate Jess' shit… I ate a *strangers* shit, I'm still pressing my face into a used diaper of someone I don't even fucking KNOW… h-holy shit…" Alex whimpered to himself gently in shock, feeling like at any point he was going to wake up in a dream, only to be delighted he doesn't. He take another deep gasp, this time unconsciously trying to catch his breath. The stink fills his nose once again and, in an instant he can feel his cock didn't even get to finish going down. Already it's throbbing again against his palm. 

"a-and, and I think I want MORE…" Alex questioned to himself. He realized there's no way he could stop here, he has all of this shit open, and pressed into his face. The taste was still hanging on his tongue but it was already fading again despite it. It being fresh on his tongue, burning its stink into his mind… Fuck he needed more, he absolutely *desperately* needed more. He pressed harder into his face, already using his mouth and tongue to scoop more shit in, He worked his way even quicker this time, his aroused hunger so dire he wants more and more. 

His next mouthful is another turd, but the next is one and a half, he doesn't even take as much time to savor it, he wants it *that* bad. It just feels *RIGHT* to eat shit like this, like this is what his fetish was always meant to evolve into, like this was what he was meant to do. Alex kept chugging shit, getting down to the last log left in the diaper,greedily moving the diaper down to scoop it in, rolling it around in his mouth for a few moments before gulping it down greedily. Immediately he's moving his tongue around his lips to get any more in. He starts lapping at the diaper too, finding the taste of it just almost as good as the shit, the smears of shit, the piss, he knows there's probably even sweat in here, all of it is so wonderfully filthy that Alex can't stop. 

Alex presses the diaper hard into his mouth, hand working faster and faster, he starts pulling more of the padding in, getting closer and closer to the edge, his vision going blank, his arousal reaching an intense burning peak as he manages to shove the whole damn thing into his mouth, literally sucking every ounce of waste out of it before, without even thinking, he greedily swallows, somehow managing to get a whole fucking diaper down his throat and into his gut, the very idea, the very thought, rocking his whole body with the strongest orgasm of the fucking night yet. A veritable bucket of splooge hitting his padding like a tsunami as he shivers, falling to floor wholesale, laying on the cool tile underneath him. 

"D-did I really just do that…" he asks himself a minute later after he's finally caught his breath and vaguely calmed down. A burp rises up his throat, a loud echoing *brrraaph* off the bathroom walls. The taste filling his mouth is as rancid as it should be, piss, shit, sweat, even a waft of fucking *plastic* is on his tongue from the belch, the smells filling his nose confirming the same thing. He really did just slip that far into depravity. He rolls over delicately. He feels a slight churning in his gut as he tries to reground himself, only now realizing in his post orgasm clarity he needs to piss, releasing casually, sitting up carefully as he does, looking down at his padding to see it re-yellowing, almost on the brink of leaking. Only then does he remember he still has a fucking room full of diapers at his disposal.

Already, Alex can feel his cock re-stiffening in his well used padding. All of the depraved things he did he can do again and again, he has so much fuel to play with… god why hadn't he done this sooner. Why hadn't he given in sooner? He literally had ate a diapers worth of shit, plastic and all, and fucked a pile of it, and he still had so much more. He had no reason to hold back, he was already this deep. He didn't need to care. He could just give in to his kinks. He shuffled forward towards the bag, only stopping when he hears a plastic clatter. His diaper pail now kicked over…

and the fucked diaper of Jess flopped out of the pail in front of him.

Without even thinking Alex scooped it up, and, with no hesitation, it was already going past his lips. The whole fucking thing, still unsure how his mouth could fit it but just not caring. He bit delicately, just enough that the slurry of shit and cum filled his mouth, already he was rolling that taste over his entire life, wanting this moment to never end. Minutes later he finally swallowed, another diaper down his gullet, this one with cream. He couldn't even take the time to think about what he did as he shot forward to the back, slowing down only to push out his own mess into his absolutely ruined diaper. Log after log flowing from his tush into the diaper. He thought about how tomorrow any shit he takes will likely be literally *recycled*, and the thought alone was enough to make him moan as he finished his movement.

Alex quickly starts pulling diapers out of the bag, ripping one open without a care just to jam it into his face, slurping whole logs down and coating his mouth and face before gulping the whole plastic down once its down to the thick skid-marks and smears. The feeling of a diaper sliding down his throat felt *right* despite how wrong it should be. He finds another, pressing it to his face before ripping it. Its another of Jess'. "Best to not just rush this one, savor it." Alex thinks to himself. He pulls his diaper down once again, enough to get his cock out, before fashioning a similar opening in the folds to jam his cock into, literally using Jess' shit like an Onahole as he digs into the bag, happily dumping out 5 to 10 used diapers on the floor to work with while his hand is a blur on his cock. He feels the need to relieve his bladder again and with a sigh he does into Jess' diaper, moaning as he thinks about what hes doing, horny beyond all coherent thought.

The first one is ripped open quickly, Alex's hands only stopping his stroking to work with it. Into his face it goes. He ends up folding this one perfectly around his face, the tapes around the side sticking just barely to the side of his head. He literally accidentally taped this diaper to his face like a feed bag. The idea only makes him moan. He feasts from the bag, biting into the padding and slurping it down once done, stopping his stroking only to unpeel the tapes. Already he can feel the weight of 4 diapers filling his gut. Another loud echoing BRRRRRRPPHF belch rocks his body, the taste of plastic and shit on his tongue is already better than before. 

Every diaper he's gotten down has had its own unique taste, its own unique stink, all so wonderfully bad. Alex shivers he hits the edge again, cumming so quickly yet so strongly, somehow having the energy to *keep stroking* at speed after cumming, only stopping once he realizes he's holding a perfectly good snack. 

Alex pulls it off hastily, but as he pulls it to his mouth, the pile of shit inside slides out, fucked so hard by his cock/soaked with so much cum and piss that its a nasty sludge, falling with a splat onto his chest as he shoves the diaper into his mouth and gulps it down within seconds. His free hand comes to his chest, at first planning to scoop shit into his mouth, but instead he only presses in, marking himself with his crush's shit, smearing it into his skin with a moan, letting the warmth envelop him. His fingers hastily paint a heart into the smear on his chest, stopping and lapping his hand clean after. Alex was as gone as could be at this point, fully in love with shit. Just the way he always should've been. 

Alex reaches for the diapers on the floor, grabbing another two, not even caring who they are any more. One is pulled open to make a hole, the other is ripped open and applied to his face. He feels a pressure at his back and pushes, a loud echoing BRRRRBPTHT rippling through his shit filled padding and off the bathroom walls. He quickly lapped up entire logs of shit from the diaper, already getting quicker and better at this, cleaning the entire thing in 10 seconds before shoving the shit smeared plastic down his gullet again. 

Another burp filled Alex's throat. His cock shivered as another load shot out of him, his hand a hasty barely working blur. He hears another rip and realizes he's mangled the diaper in his hand from his pumping, all of its contents leaking onto his crotch. But, as he stares at the spillage, his brain still steeping in arousal, another idea comes from his mistake. 

The band of Alex's diaper was quickly yet carefully pulled up over his hard cock, trapping the shit in the diaper, against his cock. It felt so full, so wonderfully, insanely full. Without even thinking he jams the mangled plastic he still had past his lips and savors the taste in his mouth as he uses both hands to grind into his diaper, moaning like a bitch in heat as he makes his entire crotch a mess with someone else's shit. He keeps grinding and smashing into his crotch before another orgasm rocks his body quickly, the slurry of his diaper already beyond any title but *filth*. 

But as Alex calmed down just slightly, his diaper felt empty suddenly, like he needed more, all that smushing and grinding and cumming had opened up room. Already he knew just how to fix it. Another two diapers picked up, another two diapers ripped open. One he could smell was Jess' one a stranger's. Jess' shit went down his front, another pile of sludge drowning his cock. The stranger's however, went elsewhere, Alex leaning forward just enough to reach his back, pulling his waist band open enough to empty the contents in, shivering as he felt a stranger's shit sliding down his ass and mingling with his own. 

Another loud echoing fart rocked Alex's body as if to show he was doing right. The very feeling of letting out this air was practically orgasmic to his fried mind. He was easily farting harder at this point, the plastic, shit, and cum in him in his gut seemingly already having some affect on his digestion. But, if it all felt that good, he welcomed any affects it had on his body. he picked up the discarded plastic and happily wolf em down, stoping for a moment to savor Jess' in specific. He shimmied in his seat not so carefully, embracing all the filth encompassing him. Two hands working not so delicately at his crotch, smushing and grinding it. Closer and closer to the edge. 

But as another idea comes to his mind, Alex stops. Quickly he leaned forward, pulling another diaper from the bag hastily, opening it quickly and holding it to his face, before not so delicately tipping it into it, plopping the nasty pile of turds onto the outside of his diaper with a sickly splat. His hands immediately returned to their spot, coaxing and smearing the shit happily into the padded bulge. Another whimpered moan bubbles through him as he feels his hands and crotch get coated in filth. A hand sneaks its way to his mouth, sucking entire digits clean with a voracous hunger, cooing with glee as his fingers came out clean. Every taste was bringing him closer for the umpteenth time tonight. His hands sped up, faster and faster, more and more desperate, before finally, with another whimper and a loud hard smushy hump into his shit covered palms, he graced the two new diapers worth of shit with another fat load of spunk dribbling out of him.

"G-god I, need a change, don't I..." Alex whimpered to himself as he looked in the mirror. His diaper was, a mess to say the *very* least. Literally 5-6 loads of shit two of which aren't his own, an uncountable amount of cum shots and 4… A sigh leaving his body and a loud hiss makes that 5, bladders worth of piss. As he looked down he can see that this piss was the one to break the bank as a small pool starts to build up beneath him, the deep yellow piss puddling underneath him stained with shit and spunk naturally. Alex put his hands carefully in the puddle, before bringing it to his face, lapping each digit clean again. It was, a different kind of bitter to shit, sure he had taste it earlier with the diapers but, this directly it was still exciting. "Yeah, I should, definitely change at least…" Alex said as he shifted in his seat, the wet squish of his diaper echoing off the tile walls. 

Alex decided there was no way he's gonna be able to get up on the table so he might as well do it here, it isnt like he wasn't a mess already. A fact that still made the front of his diaper tent. He reached down delicately to his tapes, and with a quick rip, they came off, the front of the diaper flopping forward with a splat into the puddle underneath. His cock was an absolute mess, a sickly brown slurry of shit, piss, and cum drenching it, his pubes were a deluge of filth. He sat up carefully, shivering as he could feel how much shit was under him and only now coming off. He turned around to look at his handy work.

Literally 5+ pounds of shit sat in the diaper below, in the rear of it alone. the front had its own load of a pound or so piled up and ground into a paste, a perfectly cock shaped indent visible in it. The entire thing was soaked through and through, a pure deep yellow, stained only by streaks of shit. Alex shivered as he took in the scent. It somehow managed to make the bathroom smell worse by opening it. The stink of so much shit and piss, and the deep heady musk of all that cum was intoxicating to say the least. If he hadn't spent the last hour literally sucking diapers and shit down his throat, he'd probably wretch. 

But instead, Alex breathed. Deeply. Looooong, through huffs. Steady. He took in all of it that he could, staring at his handy work with a perverse delight. In one swoop he had gone from the worst he did being huffing stink off passers by and getting off in public, to slipping this far into depravity, to being this fucking raunchy, to practically *swimming* in filth, literally coating his entire body, filling his gut with a wonderful weight, all of it had happened so quickly.

And he only wanted more.

Alex looked down at the diaper and only felt hungrier. He wanted to just dig in. He wanted to just give in. The hunger was even stronger than it was to start, despite the pounds of shit he had sucked down by this point, he wanted more. He wanted to just dive in, get fucking filthy, wallow in his disgusting mess like a pig, creaming himself over and over in pure hedonism. He just wanted to give in.

"W-why am I even holding myself back?" 

Alex asked himself aloud before he finally slipped. As ferally as possible he slipped into his mess, falling face first into the pile of shit at the ass end of the padding. Literally 5+ pounds of shit was now enveloping his face. He couldn't even really breath down here, every breath was just sucking down more shit, no real clean air to be found, only noxious shit fumes. He could feel his face smearing with filth, he could feel his hair getting stained with shit, He could feel his chest literally wallowing in the pool of piss and the smears of shit underneath him, and most of all, he could feel Jess' shit underneath his cock. He let out a moan, the most carnal of the night, his thoughts completely enveloped by his new found filth obsession, his mind dulled to almost nothing. His mouth filled with filth as he scooped a bite in like a pig from a trough. It was so *fucking* good. 

Alex started humping into the pile of shit beneath his cock. Hands reaching down just to shape it right so he could make a proper mound to fuck. It wasn't even fucking at this point, it was like he was trying to fucking *breed* this shit pile. Alex felt a rumble in his body. He just pushed, Another noxious loud brassy fart erupted from him, before it came to a sudden halt. He didn't care to stop what he knew was coming, he in fact welcomed it. He grunted, giving another push, a thick log of shit snaking out of his ass and falling to the floor. He moved in just the right way to position it over the pile as he pushed. His hands working on his shaft to make up for not being able to thrust and hump. Log after log flowed out of his ass, piling up on top of Jess' with wet plops. The second he felt his body empty, hearing a wet nasty spluttery fart to bookend his movement, he moved his body back, shaping the mound, easily 3 times the size now thanks to this contributions, before plunging into it with a wet pathetic moan. 

"M-my shit, and Jess' shit, m-mixed together…" Alex whimpered to himself between mouthfuls of shit being gulped down. "I-I'm fucking a slurry of me and my crush's shit and cum and piss, I'm I'm not even fucking human any more. I'm a filthy nasty pathetic degenerate." Alex cooed and cried, a few ropes of cum shooting out. But he just kept pounding, just kept going, knowing he can't stop here, knowing he has to keep humping, keep pushing, keep *breeding* this pile he and Jess made, knowing this is what he needs, this is where he belongs.

Another moan bubbled from his throat through a mouthful of shit before a heavy swallow. He was already though a quarter of the pile in front of him. A hand reached not so carefully to the side, picking up two of the discarded diapers, happily shoving them into his maw as he kept going. "I-I'm so fucking far gone I'm addicted to the taste of the fucking *plastic*" he cooed as he gulped down a literal whole messy diaper. He reached over again, scooping up another and gulping it down. Already his gut was looking bloated, he looked 6 months pregnant at this point with all that was filling his gut, but he just wanted *MORE*. A noxious burp rolled out of his throat, he huffed every whaft of it that he could as he kept his face pressed into the ground, lapping at the puddle of piss that he had made earlier. 

Alex reached over, another diaper picked up, another diaper sliding down his throat. He returned to the pile beneath him. He can't even remember how long he had been doing this, it felt like a blissful eternity but also a single blink of his eye. He was at least approaching half way cleaned, He whimpered and moaned again, another few ropes of spunk shooting out of him. Yet still he kept breeding the pile of shit he had lovingly made. Pushing delicately just to end up relieving another half bladder into it, moaning with his relief and the feeling of warmth re-enveloping his cock. He kept thrusting through his piss as he kept eating.

A mouthful of shit, then another diaper, back and forth, slowly Alex build up a rhythm as he working his way through the pile. More burps bubbled out of him after each. As he got to the last quarter of the pile, he felt absolutely insanely bloated. Theres no way he could go out like this, he'd need to stay in for a week. It all felt worth it as he kept fucking. He slowed down just slightly. He had tried to slow down in the second half, ride the edge, make finishing this worth it. He whimpered as he had to stop, only stifling his woes with more mouthfuls, more huffs, more fumes, the feeling of more burps riding up his throat. Bushing again he felt another log dribble out of him, following another bass note. This one he reached back to catch, only to jam it into his maw like a hotdog. 

Alex kept his rhythm going, one more diaper, one more mouthful, Slowly he could feel the bag emptying, slowly he could feel the pile getting smaller. He reached for the bag again, and found only one left. He sat up just enough to look at it properly, giving it a whiff as he pressed it hard into his shit smeared face. It was one of Jess'. Even with all of this sensory overload, he knew Jess' stink. He mulled over what to do, his thrusts grinding to a halt as he knew he was too close to keep going. He thought, carefully, before finally, an idea came to mind, a new kind of depravity, less filthy yes but, so pathetic it made his cock drool. 

Alex sat up carefully, holding the diaper in his hand. He shivered as he saw just how messy he had gotten in his depravity, before working at the tapes, working to not rip them, to carefully peel them open. It took some work, and a fair bit of licking his fingers clean, but after a moment he finally got the diaper open perfectly, tapes intact. He held it delicately, like a prized possesion, before lowering it slowly, passing it between his legs. Gently he pulled it up. It was a slightly smaller size than he usually wore but it was soiled and used enough to still fit fine. He reached to the tapes and carefully and tightly stuck them on, once again looking himself in the mirror with his hands shaking.

"I-I'm, I'm wearing his diaper, I'm covered in his shit , and my shit, and who even fucking know's shit. I've gulped down, l-literal pounds of shit, and actual diapers whole, a-a-and yet the most depraved I've felt, is wearing my crush's dirty diaper with a raging erection…" Alex whimpered to himself as he looked himself up and down. He was *beyond* being a mess, the stink in the room would likely knock him out if he wasn't this far gone. And here he was, blushing nervously as he saw himself in his Crush's padding. He felt a rumble in his gut. C-could he do this? He almost wanted to keep it clean but… to unite his and Jess' filth again, to, be so depraved he could get off on changing *into* a dirty diaper just to use it again… 

His hunger was welling up again. Alex looked over to the discarded stained puddled remains of his last diaper. He picked it up delicately with a shiver, holding the crotch end to his nose and giving a huff… Still so wonderfully rancid. He held the diaper higher, the ass end now near his face, before, with a shiver, he delicately pushed it into his mouth with his free hand. Slowly, he shoved the diaper into his mouth, but, as he got almost of the way through, he stopped, the shit, cum, and piss soaked crotch of the diaper now positioned over his face, the rest of his mouth packed full of the used padding. One hand pressed into his face carefully, pressing the shitty smear into his mouth and nose, a deep desperate *snort* filled the air, the stink refrying anything of his brain that had tried to calm down as his other hand immediately dove to his crotch. He stared at himself in the mirror, huffing and snorting shit and cum fumes from a diaper as his mouth was full of the rest of it, seeing himself wearing a diaper that not only did his Crush use, but he used as well, underneath his entire crotch, ass, everything, was coated in a slurry of shit and filth, all of this was swimming through his head, so lost in arousal so turned on that he couldn't even moan, especially through the wad of diaper in his mouth, he could only whimper as he grew closer and closer, shivering, shaking, giving just enough of a push to let out another bRRAP into his shared padding, finally nearing his true peak. He pressed the loose hanging crotch of the diaper past his lips and into his maw, feeling all of it, the fresh new taste of the slurry of shit his his tongue, he felt all of his lust channel into one final moan as he prepared to swallow.

"J-Jess!" Alex whimpered with a shiver as the diaper slid down his throat. He came hard enough to be *audible* through his padding, splattering into the used diaper, easily the biggest load of the night as he finally gave into his bliss, whimpering happy moans to himself as he slid down the wall he was leaning into, laying in the puddle of filth and piss beneath him with a happy delicate sigh, laying there for what felt like a beautiful eternity of afterglow. 

"I-I, I should probably clean up, h-huh?~"


End file.
